


i would my love could kill thee; i am satiated

by emptymasks



Series: Follow Thy Fair Sun, Unhappy Shadow [3]
Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: My god he’s beautiful. I could look at him and never tire of it. If I were holding him in my arms for every night I have left on this Earth I think I’d be…I’d be content.Content. A word he didn’t think he’d ever reach.He felt there was a rushing past his ears but the curtains stayed still and the rush turned to a pulsing beat. His hands gripped the book a little tighter.Oh fuck, I’m in love with him.
Relationships: Dmitri Desgoffe und Taxis/Gustave H.
Series: Follow Thy Fair Sun, Unhappy Shadow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	i would my love could kill thee; i am satiated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karellen/gifts).



The realisation crept in on him slowly until it pulsed in his chest in the most unassuming moment.

Gustave was seated on the large bed in their, _their_ , suite, clad in a plush purple dressing gown worn over his vest and underwear, bare calves brushing against delicate cottons. The pillows bunched up against his back protected it from the wooden headboard. He was intertwining his fingers with pages from a book of romantic poems and he murmured them aloud.

And there was a cool breeze running over him. The hairs on his legs shivered.

The balcony doors were open and the curtains fluttered a little from where they’re strapped in against the wall. The slight fluttering of the scarlet fabric contrasted against the mass of black next to it.

Dmitri was stood barefoot on the carpet, one shoulder leaning into the frame of the balcony doors, toes almost creeping from the safety of the room and onto the cold stone. Gustave watched as Dmitri raised his hand up to his mouth again, cigarette dangling from his wondrously long and elegant fingers, and the Nebelsbad air is so quiet he could almost hear Dmitri suck in a breath before smoke curled out of his lips.

_My god he’s beautiful. I could look at him and never tire of it. If I were holding him in my arms for every night I have left on this Earth I think I’d be…_

_I’d be content._

Content. A word he didn’t think he’d ever reach.

He felt there was a rushing past his ears but the curtains stayed still and the rush turned to a pulsing beat. His hands gripped the book a little tighter.

_Oh fuck, I’m in love with him._

That maybe shouldn’t have felt like a revelation at this point, they’ve been together for so long now… The uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach wasn’t out of fear of Dmitri’s feelings, but rather fear of his own. Could he even remember the last time he was in love, truly, deeply in love? Of course he had loved all the women, and occasional men, he’d taken to bed throughout his tenure as concierge to The Grand Budapest, but it was the love one has for a good friend. He had loved them, he hadn’t been _in_ love with them. He’d never had to think about it. They were never going to be a constant in his life.

But here, with Dmitri… He hadn’t been in a proper relationship, a marriage of romance and sex, since before he became a concierge. From the day he was promoted to that grand title he hadn’t felt he had the time to commit to a full relationship. But now here he was, retired, living in the lap of luxury, and choosing to spend his every day and night with a man who once framed him for murder. It was funny how life surprised you.

Dmitri huffed out smoke a little louder and his eyes now seem fixated on likely some distant mountain peak. He was clearly how aware that Gustave had been staring at him, lost in thought.

Gustave opened his mouth. Was he going to speak? Was he going to tell Dmitri? He’d only just figured this out himself, was it folly to rush into confessing it so soon? And Dmitri… Dmitri clearly wanted to be here, with him, but it had taken such careful, patient time to work Dmitri out of himself. To get him comfortable and trusting and relaxed. To get him ignoring instincts drilled into him by the presences in his uncaring childhood. Had his mother ever once told him she loved him? Gustave soured as he knew the answer to that question.

“Dmitri…” He noted the longing in his own voice as he spoke, not having any plans on how to finish that sentence.

Dmitri turned his head towards him, silk shifting and running over his shoulders like a dark river, pooling down his body. He took another drag from the cigarette.

Both of them were waiting for Gustave to continue speaking, but Gustave couldn’t or didn’t want to get the words out. Instead he placed his book on the bedside table, spread his arms out and outstretched a hand.

Dmitri huffed in a way that was meant to sound like an arrogant snort but was always damped by the softening of his features. Gustave had come to recognise that was how Dmitri showed he was fond. A forced annoyed sound overshadowed by the fact Dmitri wasn’t as good at hiding his smiles as he thought he was. He tapped his thumb against the cigarette sending fine ash falling onto the carpet and Gustave would have chastised him if he could find his voice. At least Dmitri stepped back to the small round table in the centre of the room to crush out the cigarette in the porcelain ashtray.

The bed dipped as Dmitri pressed a knee into it before swinging his other leg over and seating himself in Gustave’s lap.

“Needy old man,” He muttered as Gustave’s hands immediately stroked back his hair, sliding their way down over his neck, forwards along his collarbones, and down the black robe before settling on Dmitri’s bony hips.

“Well it’s a good thing you also like the attention, isn’t is darling?” Alright, it was good to know his brain was still functioning somewhat.

He rubbed circles into Dmitri’s hips as he took his time once again to marvel over the man. He loved to remind Dmitri how gorgeous he was, hoping one day Dmitri would believe it himself, but the selfish part of him also revealed in how Dmitri blushed and became flustered by the praise and complements.

“I’m so lucky to have you, you know that?” He smiled as Dmitri’s eyes widened and then darted to the side as he turned his head.

“Shut up.”

Gustave chucked and watched as Dmitri shuffled closer and dropped his head down onto Gustave’s shoulder. One hand moved from Dmitri’s hips and pressed against the small of his back, rubbing up and down as Dimitri’s breathing evened out.

He could wait to tell him. He was a romantic after all, why not wait for some grand setting? Though, what would be more romantic than fervent whispers against his pale skin? Gustave shuddered. They were both content weren’t they? So perhaps the best thing to do was to wait. Wait until Dmitri was more secure, wait until he knew Dmitri could be ready to be told… dare he even hope, perhaps wait until Dmitri was ready to say it back?

It didn’t matter. He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this 27th October 2019. Made the stupid rule that I couldn't post it until I finished my other WIPs that happen chronologically earlier than this but that just made me forget about it and then I moved onto other fandoms.
> 
> But I remember really liking how this came out and sharing it with Vesper so I just really wanted to finally post it.


End file.
